LuffyPirateKing
ABOUT ME Hey, i'm LuffyPirateKing.. Call me LPK.. Member since November 16, 2010.. I'm a HUGE FAN OF ONE PIECE and i know every-little-thing about it!! It took me by the start, from the first episode.. Then i was really into it.. None of my friends read or watch One Piece so this wiki is my savior cause i can talk about it every day without annoying anyone XD.. I like this wiki so much that I am doin' anything to improve it daily.. I also love reading blogs.. And creating blogs myself... Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 1,84 cm Weight: 76 kg Country: Greece Birthday: 24th May Now apart from One Piece, I love sports and especially soccer.. I just hang out with friends, just chillin'... Music: Indie Rock (Favorite all time band) Hobbies: Football, NBA, Movies/Series and One Piece.. Other Series: The Office, The Simpsons, Friends, Saturday Night Live, Complete Savages Okay thats all folks.. For everything you need, spit it on the Talk Page... Also if you are not on the list HERE, comment to add you..!! ONE PIECE FAVORATES Favorite Overall character: Trafalgar Law Favorite Straw Hat: Monkey D. Luffy Favorite Saga: East Blue Saga Favorite Arc: Water 7/Enies Lobby Favorite Marine: Smoker Favorite Villain: Magellan Favorite Paramecia Devil Fruit: Doku Doku no Mi Favorite Logia Devil Fruit: Mera Mera no Mi Favorite Zoan Devil Fruit: Neko Neko no Mi Favorite Sad Scene: Going Merry's funeral Favorite One Piece game: One Piece: Gigant Battle which i finished it! Favorite Attacks: Hydra (Magellan), Shishi Sonson (Zoro), Mouton Shot (Sanji), Jet Gatling (Luffy), Room (Law), Hiken (Ace), Ursus Shock (Kuma). BEST FIGHT Roronoa Zoro vs Dracule Mihawk Sanji vs Kuroobi Luffy vs Arlong Roronoa Zoro vs Daz Bones Luffy vs Usopp Luffy vs Blueno Sanji vs Jabra Luffy vs Rob Lucci Portgas D. Ace vs Marshall D. Teach FAVORATE PREDICTIONS Fights: Marco vs Blackbeard Chopper and Robin vs Sanjuan Wolf Shanks vs Kaido Zoro vs Shiliew Sanji vs Kizaru Dragon vs Aokiji Luffy vs Coby Luffy vs Big Mam Shanks vs Akainu Luffy vs Akainu Robin vs Capone Bege Devil Fruits: Tiger (Zoan) Lion (Zoan) Jaguar (Zoan) Water (Logia) Earth (Logia) Wind (Logia) Mirror (Paramecia) Events: Roronoa Zoro has mastered Busoshoku Haki. Jinbe will be the next Straw Hat Pirate. All the Gorosei have Mythical Zoan types. (Failed) Doflamingo will control Luffy and he will fight against his crew. LPK joined on 2010-11-16 is one of the chat mods I LIVE IN Greece I WAS BORN ON May 24 MY OCCUPATION IS Student I AM Male frameless | right | 150px | according to me LPK is one of the achat mode , is a good editor , write blogs ( but with unreleated titles lol ) became a chat mod Edits of LuffyPirateKing on One Piece Encyclopedia Total: 10,948 Article: 5,366 Talk: 350 User: 424 User talk: 414 Project: 11 File: 260 File talk: 6 Template: 13 Template talk: 1 Category: 5 Category talk: 6 Forum: 177 User blog: 297 User blog comment: 3,617 326px-Chapter_540.jpg|favorate cover became a chat mod Category:User Category:Greece Category:Chat Mod